


Practice Match

by weirdlywisely



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, This is DUMB, during their third year they're both captains, yahaba has a bunny that looks like shirabu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdlywisely/pseuds/weirdlywisely
Summary: Yahaba and Shirabu plan a practice match without telling either of their teams. Some people are confused. There is a talk about a bunny.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You see one too many conversation about shirahaba with [Morgane](http://yurika-schiffer.tumblr.com/) led to this (this is really bc of her and the bunny idea is hers and it's great hahaha)  
> I'm glad I finished this before college started again ! yay me ! now i have to actually work on my other WIP and stop procrastinating

 

The new year had started and Yahaba found himself siting in the club room, looking through the applications he had received already. The start of the year meant new players in the volleyball club, but what he had to do was to look which positions the new members played. They always had quite enough people who played as wing spikers or middle blockers, but it often meant they lacked liberos.

 

Fortunately he wasn't alone to look through the applications or it would have taken him ages to go through all of them. But, luckily for him, he had dragged Kyoutani and Watari into helping him. Well, it was Kyoutani's job as his vice-captain to review the applications with him anyway. And Watari was his best friend so he had no choice either.

 

So they were required to help him.

 

Even though he didn't exactly need a lot of help as there weren't a ton of first year applying for the volleyball club, let's say he'd ask them to organize practice matches for the first year to see how they were. It was as such a good excuse as any.

 

“I thought you said help, not make us do all the work,” Watari commented.

 

Yahaba raised his head from where he was looking at his phone. “What ?” he asked surprised. He was reviewing the applications too, it didn't matter if he was texting at the same time if he still got the job done.

 

“You're not doing anything,” Kyoutani said annoyed. “You said help, not do all the work while you're preoccupied.”

 

“Kyoutani,” Watari said a warning present in his tone.

 

Kyoutani grumbled something inaudible, crossing his arm but he let it go.

 

“I'm not preoccupied ! I'm helping you !” Yahaba said indignantly.

 

“Well, you've been texting for the last twenty minutes and you have been looking at the same application during all that time,” Watari said to him, shrugging.

 

Yahaba looked down on the paper in front of him and noticed that yeah he had already read this one, even though he couldn't remember what the guy had said about his position or motivation to join the club. He put his phone down on the table, a bit embarrassed that he had been that distracted.

 

“Okay okay, I'll stop texting,” Shigeru surrendered under the gaze of his two friends.

 

He put his phone down and took the application to review it, ignoring the questioning glance of the two.

 

The phone buzzed and he quickly pocketed it so that neither of them would snatch it and look who he was talking to.

 

“Who is it ?” Kyoutani asked, a bit curious.

 

“No one,” Yahaba said unwilling to answer.

 

Watari raised an eyebrow, not convinced. “Oh really ?” he asked, willing to worm the truth out of him.

 

Yahaba glared at his best friend. “No one,” he insisted on each word.

 

Shinji smirked at him a little to show him he wasn't giving up on knowing who he was talking to but he was letting him go for now. Kyoutani just frowned returning to the applications, ignoring the two of them. The fastest they finished the earliest they would go home.

 

* * *

 

 

A frown seemed to have permanently found its place on Shirabu's face as he looked at the new recruits for this year. All were way too excited and energetic for this time of the morning. For anytime actually.

 

He was watching them play a bit against each other, trying to see what was their level. Technically they should be the best as most of them were there because they had been recruited but he still had no idea of how good they were.

 

Kawanishi was standing next to him, his face as expressionless as ever, listening to him comment on every action of the first years.

 

“How did they get in if they can't even receive ?” Shirabu said incredulously.

 

Kawanishi raised an eyebrow next to him but otherwise no expression was present on his face.

 

“Some are good thought,” Goshiki said walking next to them.

 

“You were worse,” Shirabu said without batting an eye.

 

“No! I wasn't !” Goshiki exclaimed offended by the thought.

 

“Perhaps after a bit of training one of them will take your place as a regular. Wouldn't surprise me.”

 

“No ! I'm the ace ! I can't be replaced !”

 

Kenjirou opened his mouth to reply once again but Kawanishi's voice cut him. “Stop teasing him.”

 

He sent him an annoyed glare as if he was cut in the middle of his fun. He crossed his arms and he focused back on the match in front of him.

 

“Still, they're not good enough,” he said with a final tone to his voice.

 

“It's what practice is for,” Kawanishi pointed out.

 

Letting out an annoyed breathe but nodded anyway. He took out his phone from his jacket pocket to check on something.

 

“While on the subject, I'm organizing a practice match.”

 

“Oh ? When ? Against who ?” Goshiki asked excitedly.

 

Shirabu crossed his arms, trying to regain is composure. “Next week.”

 

“And against who ?” Goshiki asked again.

 

Shirabu just walked away ignoring his question. Goshiki looked at Kawanishi, expecting an answer, but he only shrugged, not caring much. They'd win against whoever they'd have a match against so it didn't matter much to him which team it was.

 

* * *

 

The next week, the new Shiratorizawa team pilled up into the club bus to go to the practice match. Most of the team still didn't have any clue as to where they were going or who they were going to practice against.

 

Shirabu was seated next to Kawanishi, looking down on his phone, texting someone.

 

“So why Seijou ?” Kawanishi asked offhandedly.

 

Kenjirou raised an eyebrow and turned towards his friend. “And why not ?” he replied.

 

“I guess it doesn't have anything to do with a certain setter and captain ?”

 

“Fuck off Taichi.”

 

And with those final words, they stayed silent for the rest of the (short) trip until they reached Aobajousai.

 

As they got off the bus they were face to face with the new sejou team.

 

The two captains shook hands, Shirabu's face was carefully put into a calm blank mask while Yahaba had a polite smile on his face.

 

“Ah, Seijou's captain seems nice,” someone is Shiratorizawa muttered to someone next to him.

 

“As nice as a cactus in the ass,” Shirabu said out loud, annoyance easily heard in his voice.

 

“Oh ? Talking from experience ?” Yahaba said, polite smile still in place.

 

Shirabu didn't answer but Yahaba felt his grip on his hand tighten before they let go. The two of them then led both teams into the gym. Still bantering as they walked.

 

“Do you want to come over after the match ?” Yahaba asked.

 

“Yeah, I miss Potato,” Shirabu shrugged. “After all with him I finally can see someone with fluffy hair.”

 

“At least I have an adorable bunny, a Potato who is actually cute.”

 

They then went off in different directions with their own teams to warm up before the match. Watari went to walk next to Yahaba, he didn't say anything but the look on his face showed that he wanted to ask what that was about. And Yahaba was already sure he wouldn't get away from the questioning from his best friend.

 

“Wait you have a rabbit ?” Kyoutani asked.

 

“Oh yeah, his name is Potato he's the cutest.”

 

“What does he look like ? Can I come see him ?” Kyoutani kept asking, slightly excited while Watari tried to calm him down so they could wait until after the match to talk about it.

 

However, Yahaba didn't seem to feel very cooperative. “Oh, his fur kinda looks like Kenjirou's hair color, but fluffier. And he's way cuter, but that's not that hard.”

 

“Eat shit Shigeru,” Shirabu said annoyed, from the other side of the net.

 

“Did someone hear something ? Kenjirou was it you ? I can't hear you you're so far down.”

 

“Oh fuck off !”

 

“Oh Shirabu, young people shouldn't be so rude.”

 

“Fuck you,” Shirabu turned away, finishing the conversation ignoring Yahaba's amused look.

 

Both of them walked away on either side of the net, putting themselves in position, ready to start the match.

 

“Can you stop annoying people for once ?” Kyoutani asked once Yahaba arrived next to him in the front line.

 

“Oh don't worry Kenjirou loves me,” Yahaba said, shrugging.

 

“I'm only using you for Potato,” Shirabu replied from his end of the court.

 

Goshiki looked at them both questioningly. He didn't get that they were on more or less amicable terms. Well at least they weren't at each other's throats. And it was strange. Watari was also burning with curiosity but he knew he couldn't ask right now. Kawanishi and Kunimi didn't care at all while Kindaichi didn't really want to ask. And Kyoutani didn't care as long as he could play.

 

“Wait wait wait, are you two dating ?” Goshiki asked.

 

Before Shirabu managed to say anything Yahaba blew him a kiss, smiling “innocently”.

 

Shirabu fixed him with a death stare. “Did you really had to do that Shigeru ?” he asked, pinching his nose.

 

“Of course Kenjirou.”

 

“You're so full of shit.”

 

Shigeru simply shrugged, not caring much, before he gestured to the referee that they could (finally) start their match.

 

* * *

 

 

It ended with Shiratorizawa's victory, which wasn't that surprising. At least now both teams knew which were their weaknesses and what they had to improve on before the next tournament. Each captain went to talk to their team to see what they'd do next before everyone could go home.

 

Yahaba and Shirabu met up in front of the school where they left hand in hand.

 

“So what did you think ?” Yahaba asked as they walked to the station.

 

“Your team was severely lacking in a lot of ways. We beat you very easily.”

 

Yahaba sighed. “Do you have to be like this ?”

 

“This is how you like me.”

 

“Oh do I ?” Yahaba smiled. “But admit, the practice match was a good idea.”

 

Shirabu grumbled, “The day I'll admit you had a good idea is the day I'm dead.”

 

“Always in the extreme Kenjirou.”

 

“Me ? Never.”

 

Yahaba laughed a bit, squeezing Shirabu's hand. “Right, and you're only with me because you love Potato.”

 

“Yeah I only like Potato. But I love you.”

 

Yahaba blinked at him as if he couldn't believe what he just heard. “Love you too even if you're an asshole.”

 

Shirabu smiled slightly and just tugged him a bit faster towards the train station.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Why is the bunny called "Potato" you ask ? well you see my dad has taken to calling my cat "sac à patates" (bag of potatoes) and let's say i found it fitting (other name was "Fluffy" sooooooo) 
> 
> come talk to me about rarepairs on [tumblr](http://weirdlywisely.tumblr.com/)


End file.
